


something new

by heartfeltword



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltword/pseuds/heartfeltword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans never considered bondage before, especially being the one tied up, but with them? He trusted them enough to try it out. And boy was it an experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something new

**Author's Note:**

> Literally no other reason besides I like the idea of submissive Sans. I'm going to hell.

Sans always considered himself to be the dominant one in a relationship. He called the shots. He made them beg for it. He decided if he was going to take it slow and easy or if he was going to fuck them senseless. Yet, when he was asked if he wanted to try something different he agreed. His stomach, imaginary stomach, did flips at the idea. Still, he was hesitant, he’d never done anything like this before, never allowed himself to, and he certainly never trusted anyone enough.

Soft kisses landed on his skull as he was pressed back into the wall of his bedroom. He, figuratively, held his breath, as nimble hands slid under his jacket and started to work it off his shoulders. Once the jacket landed on the floor he grabbed their hips and pulled them closer, urging them to kiss him harder. A snicker escaped them and they pushed him back into the wall.

“Tsk, tsk,” they clicked their tongue with a devilish smirk on those beautiful lips Sans was so fond of. “You gotta slow down baby.”

“Why?” Sans groaned. He dug one hand into their hips and grabbed their soft hair with the other pulling on it.

“Because you want to be a good boy.” Their voice turned darker, harsher, and they shoved Sans into the wall before stepping away from him. A shudder ran down his spine at the authoritative tone. He trusted them so he allowed himself to submit to their whims. They gestured to his shirt, “Take it off, slowly,” there was a warning there. Sans wanted to rip his shirt off and see what they would do to him for disobeying, to see if they could really be dominant. He toyed with the idea for a moment. A moment too long and they were pressing him back into the wall, a hand securely wrapped around his neck, “I don’t have all day, boy.” Sans gasped and grabbed the edge of his shirt. They stepped back and gave him space to pull the thin white fabric up and over his head, slowly, like they instructed. They seemed pleased with him as he dropped the shirt to the ground.

“Get on the bed.” Their voice was even and calculated. “On your back.” Sans did as instructed. He fidgeted a little while they turned their back to him, digging through a small bag they had brought with them. When they turned around they had rope and a devilish smile. Sans froze not sure what to think of being tied up. He has never tied anyone else up before. They must have seen his hesitation and paused, “Sans, are you ok with this? We can stop.”

“N-no.” Sans shook his head. While he was terrified of being tied up and unable to move it also sent a rush of excitement through him.

“Ok,” They sat on the edge of the bed and planted a small kiss to his forehead, “just say the safeword if you want me to stop. And please use it.” Sans nodded his head and they smiled before that devilish look was back. Cold hands wrapped around Sans’ wrists and pressed them into the mattress above his head, they tied the rope tightly around his wrists before tying his hands to the bed frame. He had a little wiggle room, mostly in his elbows, but if he pulled too much the ropes dug into his bones and made him wince. Concern flashed in their eyes for a moment when Sans winced at the pain in his wrists, he grinned, hoping to tell them he was ok. They kissed him again, hard as their hands started to trail down his ribcage.

Feather like touches danced across his ribs. Long, slow strokes down his sternum. Sans arched his back wishing for more. They clicked their tongue again and grabbed the base of his spine tightly in their hand to pin him to the bed. Sans gasped, too tight, but just when he opened his mouth to ask them to loosen up they licked the length of his sternum and massaged a rib. Instead of a complaint a low groan slipped out. They chuckled and massaged another rib. Sans arched his back, as much as he could with their hand still holding it in a death grip.

He twisted in the tight grip and clamped his mouth shut to avoid making too much noise. They licked his collarbone up to his jaw, stroking his ribs gently. They were being surprisingly gentle besides the whole, holding him down thing. Sans smirked, they didn’t have it in them to be forceful. “What are you smiling for?” They purred into his ear.

“You’re so gentle.” He whispered back. “I thought you were going to dominate me.”

“Don’t you worry.”

As if to prove their point they dug their nails into his ribs and dragged them down the length of the curved bone. He hissed and dug his fingers into the ropes around his wrists. They looped a finger around one of his ribs and pulled, expanding it almost to the point of breaking. Sans cried out, worried they were going to break the rib but they knew right where to stop so it didn’t snap. They released the rib and his spine and set to work removing his shorts. They were careful not to touch his sensitive pelvis and he didn’t dare move too much. They were proving themselves to be quite sadistic and it sent a chill down his spine.

For a moment they paused and looked down at Sans, eyes hungry with lust. Sans finally understood why his partners got so embarrassed when he was still fully clothed and admiring their naked bodies beneath him. His face flushed, a soft blue color, and he looked away. They chuckled, a deep sound in their chest, before they tapped his pelvis rather hard. Sans flinched at the feeling and looked back to them. “Make your dick appear.” They demanded. Sans hesitated for a moment before focusing his magic to do as he was commanded. They tapped his pelvis while they waited, digging their nails into the curved bone, making it hard to concentrate. Finally the blue, glowing appendage appeared and they promptly got off the bed. Sans surprised himself by whining, the least they could do was give him a little attention. “Don’t worry, baby,” they purred returning to their bag. When they returned Sans squirmed at the toy in their hands, a small fingertip vibrator. He’d used them before on his partners, he even amazed them by making his dick or fingers vibrate with the help of his magic, but he’d never considered using them on himself.

The vibrator buzzed to life and they gently placed it on his sternum. He arched his back and moaned as his entire ribcage vibrated. They looped their finger around a rib, pressing the vibrator into the bone. Sans threw his head back and moaned, arching his back into the touch. They pulled on the rib, pulling it to the point where anymore would cause it to snap, Sans cried out whether from the pain or the pleasure he wasn’t sure. With their free hand, they grabbed his dick tightly and started to pump it. Sans saw white lights in his vision. The pain. The pleasure. Oh god it was too much. He opened his mouth and a string of swears escaped him.

“O-oh, f-fuck, hng, G-God!” He cried out only urging them to dig the tips of their nails into his dick. More pain. More pleasure. “Oh, I-I’m g-gonna!” Sans was close. He never imagined he’d orgasm while being in so much pain. Was he a masochist?

And just like that it all stopped. Both hands removed from his bones, the vibrator stopped buzzing. Sans panted, he was so close, just the slightest touch could push him over the edge. He twisted his hands, letting the rope dig into his wrists, it wasn’t enough. He started to beg, “Please. Please. Fuck. I wanna-”

He was cut off when they grabbed the curve of his hip, tightly, and pressed him down into the bed. It almost snapped the bone. Sans cried out and, despite the pain, orgasmed. His hips rocked up into the hand pressing him so firmly into the bed. A hot, blue-tinted substance shot out from the tip of his dick and splattered all over his ribcage. He didn’t even care as his body went limp after the orgasm. For a moment the room was quiet besides Sans heavy breathing until the soft buzz of the vibrator filled the room.

Before Sans could fully comprehend the noise it was pressed against his ribs, dragging it slowly down the side of his body. Sans swore, his body twitching, still sensitive from the orgasm. The vibrator reached the end of his ribcage before they reached inside his ribcage, pressing the vibrator into the underside of his sternum. Another curse and Sans twisted in the bonds around his wrists. Their second hand grabbed his spine again, knuckles bumping against his pelvis, wrist barely grazing his sensitive dick.

“You’re sick.” They hissed, tightening their grip around his spine. “You’re a filthy, little masochist. Getting off on the pain. You weren’t supposed to come yet.” The hand inside his ribcage pulled upwards, pressing against his sternum. Sans moaned. “Filthy.” His dick twitched, brushing against their wrist as it did so. “God, you’re still getting off to this aren’t you?” There was a small pop as they pressed too hard on his sternum. A strangled sob escaped him and they stopped pressing. There was another flash of concern in their eyes but Sans let out a low moan and wiggled in their grasp, bumping his dick against their wrist. “Disgusting.” They hissed before grabbing his dick, the vibrator pressing into the soft flesh.

Sans’ moans filled the room, mingling with the buzzing and soft slaps of skin on skin as they jerked him off. He was getting close, again, the way his ribs ached from their abuse to the constant buzzing of the vibrator against his dick. It was too much. His back arched again, breathy moans and pleas escaped him. “I-I’m g-g-go-” He panted out before it all stopped again. Hands away from his body, vibrator going quiet. The skeleton moaned loudly, “ _No…_ ”

“I’m not going to make the same mistake twice.” They chided before climbing off the bed letting Sans come down from his high this time. They dug through their bag once more as Sans calmed down. Once they were sure he was ok they returned to the bed with a bullet vibrator and a thin black belt. Sans could only pant for breath as he watched them settle between his femurs. They set the bullet vibe inside his ribcage and turned it to a low setting where it began to bounce around his ribs. He gasped and twisted his ribs willing it to stop bouncing and give him some pleasure. It was just teasing him as it bounced around his ribs.

For a moment they let Sans whine and wiggle beneath them before they took the belt and wrapped it around his spine right above his pelvis. They tightened it to the point where it dug into him. He hissed and arched his back. They tightened it again, almost popping the vertebrae apart, Sans howled in pain yet his dick twitched and they laughed. He felt so dirty. His bones ached. The ectoplasmic semen clung to his ribs. The vibrator bouncing around inside his ribcage. He wanted more. And he got more. They dug their nails into his bones, dragging them down the smooth surface. They dragged them up his femurs and dug into his pelvis, long scratches against the curve of bone. Sans could only gasp for breath and let whatever happen to him happen. Not that he minded, there was something about the pain that made his head spin.

They grabbed the vibrator, still bouncing inside his ribcage and wedged it between two ribs, forcing them to bend unnaturally, but the vibrating. He moaned through the pain. He could feel himself getting close again, the need to orgasm again was building. “P-please!”

“Please what?” They asked.

“Let me come!” He gasped, back arching as they tightened the belt on his spine ever so slightly.

“Oh,” they murmured, dipping low to brush his jawline, he didn’t realize how sweaty he was, “I have every intention of letting you come _again_.” But not before he was begging for it. Sans knew the tactic, he had done it many times himself, there was something so cute about his partners writhing beneath him begging for him to touch them. But this, this was torture and God did he love it. Usually, he just teased his partners with feather light touches until they begged for something, _anything_. But this constant pain and denial.

“Fuck!” Sans gasped when they grabbed his dick firmly once more.  

They brought him right to the edge before grabbing the base of his dick so tightly he almost cried. They tightened the belt around his spine as tight as they dared. White spots flashed across his vision. The pain was too much and he couldn’t orgasm. He wasn’t that masochistic. Instead he whimpered and waited until he calmed down so the pain would be eased away. Even the vibrator in his ribs was causing him too much pain. Vision blurred for a moment before he relaxed as much as he could, his orgasm had passed. The belt loosened first, Sans exhaled deeply, and the grip on his dick loosened a little.

“P-please.” He moaned. His body was aching, sweat and semen clung to his bones, he just wanted to come. He toyed with the idea of using the safeword but he didn’t want it all to stop, he wanted to come first. He did enjoy the pain.

“Please what?” They asked again, turning on the fingertip vibrator and running it up his sternum.

“F-fuck. I-I wanna,” he panted unable to think as they started to pump his dick again. “Oh, _ooh_.” He mewled.

“What do you want?” The grin on their face sent shivers up his spine.

“Fuck me!”

They clicked their tongue at him, “No, I don’t think you deserve that.” Sans whined unable to voice what he wanted. A sharp flick to his pelvis jolted the poor skeleton. They leaned low over him, grabbing onto his pelvis tightly, “No, you don’t deserve to be fucked… no… not after you came without me wanting you too.”

“I’ll be good!” Sans moaned. “I’ll do what you want. Whatever you want. Please. F-fuck.” He arched his back into their touch, “I wanna come.”

“I think I can do that.” They purred, sitting back up, “but on my terms this time.”

They turned off the vibrator trapped in his ribs but left it there pressing into his ribs. He twitched as their hands grazed his ribs down to his spine. Feather light touches on his sensitive body. He twisted his hands in the ropes, feeling them dig into his bones, wanting his release. They dragged their nails against his pelvis before leaning down to press a kiss to the tip of his dick. He moaned, arching his back, they hadn’t used their mouth in so long. It felt so good. They licked the underside of his dick, Sans groaned. They licked the tip of his dick again before taking as much as they could into their mouth.

“F-fuck!” They chuckled, the vibrations against his dick caused him to twitch again. Their tongue lapped against the magic dick before they released him with a wet _pop_. “N-no,” Sans moaned starting to beg, “P-please d-don’t t-t-ea-” He was cut off when they started to pump his dick and stroke his ribs softly. They nudged the vibrator out of his ribs and set it beside him on the bed, his ribs ached so bad but he immediately missed the feeling of it. Next they eased the belt around his spine just enough that it no longer threatened to snap the bones. All the while keeping a steady rhythm on his dick. He was getting close, again, he almost feared they’d stop again and deny him yet another orgasm but there was something about how they rubbed his pelvis that told him they wouldn’t stop. Not this time.

They dragged their nails along his bones, gently, almost too gentle on his sensitive body. He closed his eyes. Letting the feeling of their hands stroking his bones guide him closer to orgasm. His breath came out in pants and whimers. They stroked him gently, it was such a different sensation from all the pain they’d just inflicted on him. They were calming him down, after care before he had even orgasmed. Something about the sweetness in their gestures made him moan. They kissed his clavicle and murmured, “Come for me, Sans.”  
And he did. His body tensed, back arching, and another round of ejaculate splattered against his ribs as his partner sat up to avoid the blue-tinted goo. They stroked his pelvis and dick a few more times until he had calmed down and was left out of breath and limp on the bed. They waited a moment, enjoying the look of Sans so well spent before they untied the belt on his spine. Next they worked on the rope around his wrists, massaging the sore bones once they were finally free. His arms felt heavy and numb when they guided them back down to his side.

“H-holy shit….” Sans panted unable to move.

They chuckled and kissed his forehead, “So, would you try this again?”

“With you?” He asked.

“Who else?” They questioned.

He smirked, “Yea, with you.”

A soft smile graced their face before they returned to their bag to grab a towel and some toy cleaner. Sans hadn’t realized he’d lost the energy to keep his dick and was a little surprised when they wiped the towel along his bare pelvis to clean him up. As they cleaned up the two vibrators and Sans’ sticky body they chatted about what movie to watch. Sans quirked an eyebrow, they had just fucked him senseless and they wanted to watch a movie? “I just tied you up and almost broke your bones, Sans,” they murmured wiping his brow. Aftercare. Sans sighed and leaned into their hand. “We can always cuddle, listen to music?”

“Nah, movie sounds better.” Sans muttered before placing a toothy kiss to their palm. He never thought he’d be the submissive type but with them, it didn’t matter, it was just a word. As long as the sex was great didn’t matter who was doing what. With them, he’d gladly let them do _whatever_ they wanted to him.

 

 


End file.
